The present disclosure relates to an electronic transmission control device. Furthermore, the present disclosure relates to a method for the production of an electronic transmission control device.
The present disclosure relates to a parking brake device for vehicle transmissions, as well as a method for manufacturing a parking brake device and a method for actuating a parking lock by means of a parking brake device.
Document DE 10 2009 028 128 A1 written by the applicant, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a parking brake device for a motor vehicle, which comprises a vehicle transmission, especially an automatic transmission, which has a parking lock and a gear selector lever coupled with the parking lock. The gear selector lever can be moved into a parking lock position for engaging the parking lock, and it can be moved out of the parking lock position for disengaging the parking lock. A first and second mechanical transmission element are arranged between the gear selector lever and the parking lock. The first mechanical transmission element is coupled with the gear selector lever for transmitting a moving force emanating from the gear selector lever, while the second mechanical transmission element is coupled with the parking lock for transmitting a moving force emanating from the first mechanical transmission element. The parking brake device comprises a movable coupling device for transmitting the moving force emanating from the first mechanical transmission element to the second mechanical transmission element. The coupling device is arranged between the first and second mechanical transmission element and coupled with the first and second mechanical transmission element. The parking brake device can be used as a modular component in a power transmission path between the gear selector lever and the parking lock.
Modern motor vehicles provide a plurality of assistance systems by means of which the safety and ease of use should be increased. For example, particularly in motor vehicles with automatic transmissions, so-called intelligent or piloted parking assistant systems were incorporated, by means of which a motor vehicle could park independently, in other words, autonomous, without participation of the driver. For example, the motor vehicle should be in a position to drive the vehicle autonomously on a parking space, or park in a parking space, without the presence of the driver.
By means described in the present disclosure, the parking brake device described above should be further developed and improved. At the same time, an improved parking brake device should be provided, which has a simple structure and which is especially suitable for the above-mentioned parking assistance system.